


Cinder

by ProserpinasWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Crossdressing, M/M, Male Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't a Muggleborn servant like Hermione is nor is he free like Draco. Sold in the Malfoy household Harry has been obedient to their wishes till one day a mistake is made and Harry is invited to an annual party at Hogwarts. The spark of rebellion sets off a change in Harry. But will his act of rebellion cost him when Lord Voldemort takes interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinder-soot

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> To my real life Cinder-lad, may your glass shoe always fit and never again break.

Prologue

  


Harry has ripped, burned and for good measure buried the other slipper in the backyard. His bare hands can’t dig that deep in to the soil so the blacken heel shoots up like a tulip bulb. He doubts any one is going to stumble upon in and retreats inside before he is missed. 

  


He staying hidden in the kitchen and hears the loud popping of Apparating bodies. They are here!

  


Harry rushes to the window and looks out the grim of the glass seeing the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters approaching the house. Clutched in the Dark Lords hands is his missing slipper. 

  


Clutching his heart Harry falls back on to his chair in the corner.

  


Cinder-Soot

  


1.

  


Uncle Vernon turns to Harry with a warning on his face.

  


“Look here boy, now these folks have paid for you fair and square. And good gold for a troublesome boy like you.”

  


Harry looks to the couple and their son. They look down at him through cold pale eyes.

  


“They’re your new family now.” Says Uncle Vernon who pushes Harry their way

  


“Don’t go shooting your mouth off,” he spats as his heading back towards his car “and don’t you dare leave!”

  


“When will you be back?” calls Harry

  


Uncle Vernon starts the engine not having heard Harry. Aunt Petunia and her son never leave the car and she adjusts her seat belt without even looking at Harry. As they drive off Dudley is in the back seat turning to the rear window and sticks out his tongue at Harry. It’s the last time Harry sees them.

  


Harry turns around to the Malfoy’s and their giant house.

  


2.

There was a chair, a table and a bed. All cram close together in the corner of the attic. It was drafty in the winter and boiling in the summer. Above the celling was only so high that most of the adults had to hunch down to move about. Harry being short walks around freely but unable to stretch upwards.

  


An oval window with no curtains, his chair facing it Harry glances outside. It doesn’t open all the way up but it lets in air that stirs the stuffiness of the room. 

  


Far off Harry can hear a bell chime. He rises and goes to the bed. Lying on the bed is threadbare robe he throws it over his head and yanks it down. The ragged edges falls down to his ankles not hiding his plain shoes up close one could see the smug of black marker use to hide scuffs. 

  


Harry walks down the small staircase that leads to the fourth floor. It goes down a narrow hallway to the gallery. The portraits of past Malfoys look down at him with a sneer. He runs his figure on their frame rubbing the dust between his index and thumb. That would have to be a chore for when he returned. He sighed there was always another job to do.

  


The carpet bends and goes down the staircase Harry holds on to the banister, which needs polishing, and skips down two steps at a time. At the bottom of the stairs the double doors lead out to his destination but Harry never takes the front door out or in. The front door is for the family and guest. Harry is neither. Instead he moves down the hall to the kitchen and the back door where merchants and repair wizards come, and he goes out. 

  


The sun is a hand above the horizon its rays have not peeked over the hedge row that surrounds the Malfoy compounded. The kitchen garden in covered in shadows that chills Harry. He walks around the massive house passed the peacock that rises from his seat looking hopefully for food. He walks the long row to the gates which click open and let him out.

  


It’s a mile walk to the village waiting for him by the side of the road is a red robe figure with a matching bonnet that hides her face from the side. Her bonnet head turns and Harry can spy a face in the shadows, Hermione. She matches his pace and they are silent as they walk saving their air for the journey.

  


They make their stop at the bakery with the loaf of bread for a sign above the door. They stand in line with the other red robes figures. Harry is the only one of them who’s not dressed in red. Men wear a hood instead of a bonnet but it does the same as the bonnet and blocks out their face. Red for the color of their tainted blood, red shoes, red gloves, envelope them in the blood color till nothing of their personality shows. 

  


When it’s their turn at the counter Hermione says “One loaf. Fudge.”

  


The clerk takes up his list and makes a check by Fudges name and hands her a loaf of bread. 

  


Harry hands him his coin and get the same loaf.

  


The same happens at the green grocers and at the apothecary. The butcher shop is closed; rations for meat are scares today. It’s cause of the war. The front line needs the meat and eggs and those who choice to stay at home go without.

  


The Malfoy’s won’t be pleased they assume they are above the others. They will make an argument that muggles don’t need the meat. But it’s the muggle who are on the frontline and their overlord has taken pity on them. When this is brought up the Malfoy don’t question it. They never question the Dark Lord, not out loud at least.

  


They pass posters on posts or on shop windows and walls. Showing brave men in brown suits with guns a blazing, the caption reads “Fight for your country, fight for your empire.” There are other posters too, ones with red robe’s figures poses like abstracted figures mere shapes not people. Below them they read, “Work will set you free.” Harry and Hermione ignore them when they window shop for things they can only hope of acquiring one day.

  


3.

  


Hermione finally breaks the silence, “Let’s go to the wall before we go home.”

  


“Mmm,” Harry isn’t thrilled about going to the wall they didn’t often but he likes being out in the sunlight so he agrees.

  


The wall was just that a brick wall, part of ruin factory that came from the days before the empire. It’s on the out skirts of the village a good walk away from the main road. Harry and Hermione have to cross the fields and when they come upon it, it is down a slope. The wall is line with chains and cuffs; thankfully no one is in those chains.

  


The wall is for thieves, war prisoners and blood traitors. Blood traitors usually show up in London, Harry hears from the Malfoy’s that they are parade down the streets before tied up to their own version of the wall. Mainly their village gets ration hoarders and brawlers. Once a bickering pair of neighbor where chain together in hopes that it would cool their temper. 

  


Hermione eye’s the wall. Harry has become aware of her presence all of a sudden. He watched her shoulders rise and fall. It dawn on him that perhaps she was looking for someone. Did she know a rebel? It was dangerous to even think about it. 

  


He had to admit he didn’t know much about Hermione other than she was friendly towards him. He had presumed since she was a servant of the ex-Minister of Magic household she would have to have a spotless reputation.

  


Another moment pass and she was still silently sobbing. Harry didn’t know what to say but put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped at once her head turn towards him. But the brim of her bonnet blocked her from view. Whatever was bothering her she didn’t say and he didn’t ask.

  


She cleared her throat and said, “Best get home before the vegetables wilt.”

  


4.

  


The hall carries sound very easily and while Harry scrubs the floor he can hear his Stepfamily talking. He pauses in his work getting off his knees and wiping his hands off on his apron.

  


“Is it that time of year again?” says stepmother Narcissa

  


“Time for what, again?” says stepfather

  


“Ah, it’s to be a fancy dress,” says Narcissa “should be interesting.”

  


“The annual Hogwarts gala.” says Lucius

  


Harry ears perked up. He rises from the floor and tiptoes across to the drawing room where his stepfamily is relaxing. He makes a show of dusting the fireplace in order to better listen to the conversation.

  


Narcissa is reading from the invitation while Lucius is polishing his wand. He rubs oil on it and holds it up to the light catching the odd finger print or smug.

  


Harry likes the Hogwarts gala. His stepparent always makes a big deal of it every year much like Christmas. Dressed in their best they would come home late bragging about the food, the music and the people they saw. Famous Qudditich players and Ministry members would always come. Anyone who inspired to be any one was invited to the party. 

  


Narcissa pauses in her reading her eyes goes wide for a moment.

  


“It seems we’re encouraged to bring the boys this year.”

  


Harry pauses. The boys? 

  


Draco who has been reading a comic on the carpet looks up at this.

  


“You mean me!” he looks positively delighted.

  


“Seems to be.” says Narcissa rereading the line 

  


“Well Draco is old enough,” says Lucius “his practically a man.”

  


“That’s not all who’s going.” She says darkly

  


Harry heart stops. Boys? Did that mean his name was on the invitation as well?

  


Narcissa felt his stare or stop hearing the dusting of dust when she looked up at him. She was glaring and shouted for him not to ease drop, then promptly kicked him out of the room.

  


5.

  


The hem of his robe and the band around his neck are soaked. Harry is sore and tired as he sits on his chair by the window in his room. Dinner is on the table and the stepfamily will likely take their time while eating, he has some time before he clears the dining room and starts washing up for the night. 

  


His mind wanders while looking out the window. He is tired of watching the world pass him by. He wants something but his not sure what just yet. He is a ball of want. 

  


Usually he pushes such fancy to the side. Wants are a privilege for those who can afford such luxuries. His only concern should be the state of this house and its family. 

  


The bell chimes in the hallway, is it an hour already? Harry sighs and gets to his feet. Down in the dining room Draco has lagged behind.

  


His lip curls, “Look at you black like coal. What are you sleeping in the fire place now? Your late by the way what on earth where you doing? Clean up Cinder soot.”

  


Harry clinched his jaw. Usually Draco taunts went over his head but today something inside him was dying to snap back. He knew the punishment if he choice to talk back. Lucius was quick to deal out punishments to anyone who dare cross him.

  


Thankfully Draco grew bored and left before Harry said something stupid. It left Harry wondering what on earth had gotten in to him.

Narcissa wanted a new dress for the gala then there was what Draco and Lucius would be wearing to the event. A tailor came by the manor to measure them all. Harry is sent back and forth to “fetch the wizard a drink,” and “go get my magazine.” 

  


Narcissa thumbs to the right page and shows the tailor a dress, “Like this one only with a different collar.”

  


Harry stands in the corner waiting for his next order. 

  


“Look Cinder soot thinks he's going to get a robe too.” Draco snorts

  


Narcissa frowns not at Harry but Draco. She turns around and shouts, “Don’t you have some place you have to be?”

  


6.

  


Hermione is her usually cheery self when they walk down to the village. They wait in line for the butchers first as his store is finally open. When they make it to the front of the line the choice is eggs or sausage, one is cheaper and is likely to run out before the other. Hermione order sausage for Fudge. Harry orders eggs. Hermione stares at him as he goes to collect his change. 

The tailor is back this time be brings in a mock of their outfits in muslin and fits each member. Harry is needed this time to hold stuff out to the tailor, a pin, a fabric pencil, a needle. He watches closely as the tailor makes darts and skillfully cuts and folds the hem. Narcissa wants a more plunging neckline, Draco wants a looser waist. Harry watches and learns. Some times when the step family is too busy talking amongst themselves Harry asks the tailor some questions.

The butcher is open again today and Harry choices eggs this time over sausages. He is sure Hermione will say something once they leave the shop.

  


“Let’s go to the wall,” she says 

  


Harry is sweating all the time she leads him to the wall. His mind races, she’s the type who would give a speech about crime and punishment. About how you were to follow the rules Harry is sure she is going to remind him what happens to criminals who steal.

  


They are looking down at the wall when Hermione turns to him, “Do you ever wonder what it’s like beyond the empire?”

  


Harry looks at her, really looks at her face. He thought she say anything other than this.

  


Hermione adds, “Wonder what those savages do with their free time.”

  


“Yeah,” says Harry never dawning on him what it would be like out of the empire. 

When Harry is doing the laundry he pours through Narcissa old clothes. The stuff she hasn’t worn for years. He picks out two and throws them in the dirty clothes hamper. His heart is racing as he does this. He steps out of the closet only to be face with Narcissa herself. She looks at him then down at the two gowns in the hamper. 

  


Harry mouth goes dry.

  


“Are there any more eggs?” she says.

Hermione and Harry are at the wall again, this time Harry happily goes with. There is still no one on the wall and only the two of them stand there watching.

  


“I heard the savages intermarry,” says Hermione “doesn’t that make you sick?”

  


“Oh?”

  


Hermione shakes her head and Harry wonders why she is telling him this.

  


“I also heard they marry Muggles too.” Hermione disdain voice softens “do you ever wonder if you’d ever get married?”

  


“Do you?” asks Harry

  


Hermione turns her head away from him, “Of course not. My kind doesn’t need that sort of thing. I am lucky to be spared the burden. I wouldn’t want my children to be a burden like I am.”

  


That last sentence held more feeling then the rest ever did.

  


7.

  


Harry uses the light of the moon to dart the waist of Narcissa old dress. He hems the dragging edges and cuts up the other dress to fill in the bosom. He looks at his reflection in the window glass and if he squint his eyes he can see a lady before him. He folds the gown and hides it under his pillow right next to the extra coins his saves.

Instead of window shopping Harry asks Hermione to come in to one with him. It’s a Beauty shop and Harry darts between the allies towards the wig section. The lady behind the counter helps him choice a shade like his own hair color only long with ringlets. Harry counts out the coins and hands it to her. 

  


Hermione says nothing but asks if they have time for the wall.

  


Harry nods looking forward to what else Hermione knows about the outside world. Where does she hear this all from? Fudge? Even if it’s idle gossip news is still news.

  


This time a lone figure is waiting for them. Arms raised above his head his chin resting on his chest. Hermione stops dead in her tracks staring at him. Neither has expected to see someone.

  


When she specks her voice is tight and hollow, “What crime has he committed?”

  


Harry turns to her but her face is pointing away from the prisoner. He glances to the space above the man’s head. In spray paint it spells out “Deserter.” So he has run away from the army. Hermione whips her head back to the prisoner stumbling forward.

  


Does she expect to know this man? He can’t see the thoughts on her face and his glad he can’t.

  


“Coward,” her voice shakes “isn’t he Harry?”

  


Harry looks around the way a few people have come out to watch. He does not feel comfortable here talking.

  


“We should get going.”

  


Hermione stops shaking she looks towards him, is that sadness in her eyes?

  


She isn’t silent when they walk home either, “You know I what I like to do?”

  


“Er what?”

  


“I’d like to go to the frontlines and spread the message of the empire to the savages.” She says her voice fever with excitement. “Wouldn't that be exciting?”

  


Harry stares at her.

  


“Wouldn’t I make a loyal subject to the minister and He-who-must-not-be-named?”

  


Harry shivers. She is trying to tell him something but his unsure what that is. When he doesn't reply she waves a glove hand in a slow semi-circle before her face.

  


“All those people who could be converted to our way of life. Picture it Harry all the good we can do out there? If only, right?”

  


Harry swallows hard, “If only.”

  


This leaves Hermione Happy as they part ways.


	2. Cinder-Ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> I forgot to add cross dressing to one of the tags in beginning. If this bothers you do not read on wards.

Cinder-Ella

  


8.

  


Harry gets the step family ready. Narcissa demands more bobby pins and Lucius is missing his broach. A horn sounds out and Narcissa yells to Harry to tell the driver to wait. Harry runs out to meet the Knight Bus and corners the conductor.

  


“Here,” says Harry handing his coins for the Malfoys

  


“Oy,” says the pimple face conductor “you gave me too much.”

  


Harry stomach rumbles, “Yes three go now, the fourth one in an hour.”

  


“I come back here in an hour!”

  


Harry gulps, “They will be angry at me if you don’t.”

  


He rolls his eyes and sighs. “Fine.”

  


Harry watches them leave tallest to shortest like a line of ducklings. Once the Knight bus roars to life Harry jumps in to action. He washes himself then changes in to his patched up dress putting on the wig last. He takes some lipstick and lines his eyes with kohl from Narcissa vanity. In the mirror he could pass for a girl, in fact no one will take notice at all. The only problem is no shoes.

  


He panics and pours through Narcissa wardrobe and choices the ones she does not use at all. A plain low heel shoe in satin, his feet are narrow and small and the shoe threatens to slip off. But it’s no use it’s this or nothing else.

  


He sits outside the gate waiting for the Knight bus. When it comes the conductor straightens up his back and in a polite tone offers to help Harry to his feet. Harry winces as he winks at him. He says nothing in case his cover is blown and takes his seat. 

  


They stop at the town boarder where there is a check point. Harry grips the seat but they do not board the bus nor even look at Harry. Onward they move. They stop at a dozen of other check points, Muggles in brown army suits holding guns. Harry hasn’t been out of his town since his Uncle sold him to the Malfoy’s. 

  


He’s enjoying the fresh views and the freedom it enables. He wonders now about the world outside of the empire, could they travel as freely as they marriage? 

  


There last check point was at a village called Hogsmeade. It was a lovely town without a single ruin factory or burn out cars or scorched roads. Here the Bus let him off.

  


“And my lady, when do I pick you back up?”

  


Harry looked down at his feet, “Midnight.”

  


9.

  


Harry walked the road up towards the castle where a huge wall separated it. At the gates a man with a clipboard sat reading a magazine. He didn’t even look up when he asked for, “name.”

  


Harry heart tighten, “Harry. Harry Potter.”

  


The man looked at the list and then checked him off. The gate swung open and Harry hurried in before the guard got a better look at him. 

  


It was a climb up to the castle. Harry followed the lamp lights up to the entrance and those that lead to a great hall. . Harry is at once dismay everyone is wearing a mask and Harry can’t tell who is who and thus can’t see the famous from the unknown. This disappoints him.

  


“I don’t recognize you?” says a cool voice in Harry’s ear

  


Harry turns around the man is a head taller than he is. Wearing a full face mask and robes of midnight black, he tilts his head down at him. 

  


“This is my first time here.” he says proudly

  


“No kidding,” said the mask man

  


The man is very polite and offers to escort him to the buffet line. Harry is enthralled by the variety of food from shell fish to cakes and meats. The Malfoy’s have never starved him but his never had the opportunity to enjoy himself. The mask man watches Harry put away the food. He wonders if his being a pig.

  


“Try this it’s from the Far East.” Says his host piling more on to Harry plate

  


They are wonderful, whatever it is, and so is the wine. The mask man piles more food on his plate seeming to be just as bewitched at Harry as Harry was to the food.

  


When Harry was finally full the mask man asked him to dance.

  


“I don’t know how.” Said Harry

  


“I’ll show you.”

  


He led him by the hand out on to the dance floor. Harry heart was hammering afraid to make a mistake. His partner took him by the waist and hand and spoke to him gently. To move his left foot forward then back, followed by his right foot, they spun around then did the same moves over again. Harry smiled when he finally got in to a good rhythm.

  


“You don’t talk much do you?” says the man

  


“I don’t?”

  


Harry thought about it and realizes he didn’t. Aside from Hermione he hadn’t anyone to talk too. Besides what would he even have to talk about? Cleaning, cooking? 

  


“Are you like the others waiting to be picked to come to Hogwarts?”

  


“Come here?”

  


The mask man tilted his head, “Are you being coy on purpose? Or do you really not know?”

  


Harry face burn, he didn’t know what the man was talking about. But he didn’t want to look stupid.

  


“Er sure I know.”

  


The mask man chuckled, “How interesting then why have you come?”

  


“I just wanted to see what it was all about. I’ve always heard it was the place to be and that it was special. I just wanted something special in my life.” 

  


“How touching. I think that is the most you said all night. However the reason why most was invited was the Dark Lords hopes of starting the school once again.” The man spun him around causing Harry dress to flutter “Those you see where invited are being evaluated we can have only the best. Perhaps you will be choice as well.” 

  


Harry laughed, that would be a silly idea the Malfoy’s would never let him go. However being in this man’s arms he could almost feel the very idea possible.

  


“You don’t think you’ll be picked? Why?” he said

  


“I’m just enjoying what I got now.”

  


10.

  


“Come out side with me.” He said already pulling Harry out of the Great hall 

  


Harry didn’t fight him he felt all giddy inside. He never been give this much attention from any one before. It was like walking on air.

  


He was led outside in to the open air overlooking the lake. It was a beautiful sight.

  


“Sit,” his host command drawing up a bench for them.

  


Harry sat folding his hands in his lap. The mask man sat close to him those eyes peering out from behind those holes. An arm snaked it way around Harry shoulder pulling him closer to him. He lifted Harry chin so they were looking deep in to each other’s eyes. 

  


“You’ve gone quiet again.”

  


Harry shrugged, he thought about Hermione and how dangerous talking could be. Dare he ask some questions?

  


“Tell me more about Hogwarts.”

  


“What do you want to know?” he said

  


“Everything!” 

  


Hogwarts was like the lands beyond the empire, otherworldly and rich of history. Harry imagines the nameless children who wander the halls learning things that only Harry in his dizzies daydreams could. Like wandering a library to read, a luxury for those who had time on their side, reading anything and everything they could get their hands on. 

  


Somehow during the conversation Harry leans his head on to the man’s shoulders. The other does not pause in his description but holds Harry closer.

  


This new sensation is beyond anything Harry is used to. It’s caring and tender. Warm and loving, is this love? His reminders what Hermione was talking about marriage and wonders for himself if that is what he wants as well? 

  


The moon rises casting a mirror imagine over the lake when it dawns on Harry.

  


“What time is it?”

  


“Twenty to midnight.”

  


Harry heart hammers in his chest. He gets to his feet.

  


“I have to go.”

  


“Why?”

  


“I can’t miss my ride.” Says Harry

  


“I shall take you home if you like.”

  


Harry thinks of the Malfoys who usually return around one and with all the stops they make between here and home Harry will never make it on time.

  


“I can’t,”

  


“Wait,” he rises himself and follows Harry who is sprinting up the embankment. “I don’t even know your name how can I find you?”

  


But Harry is quick and runs on with the man’s pleading words in his ear. Oh how he would love to stay, to be warm in his embrace to feel the touch of another human being. Tears sting his eyes. He makes it to the gates and hurries down tripping over his own feet.

  


“I have you now!” says a breathless voice from behind. The man was in quick pursuit of him with pale clawing hands up ready to snatch him back.

  


Harry leaves his shoe and bolts for it. The Knight bus is waiting for him Harry jumps in and yells for them to book it. Harry watches the shadow of the man grow farther and farther away. 

  


11.

  


It felt like it was all a dream when Harry woke the next morning. Harry hadn’t slept till the Malfoy’s had returned, all of them looking smug about the party. 

  


Even Draco had time between yawns to say, “Too bad you miss the party Cinder soot.”

  


Harry was in an odd state he moved around in a daze his mind back on the mask man. How he wishes he had gotten his name. At least he could have something more to remember him by. He never been treated so kindly before and it stir more want in him.

  


He moved slowly to the market finding it annoying that Hermione was already walking along.

  


“Hey,”

  


Hermione slow then turned her bonnet face to him. It wasn’t Hermione.

  


A sick feeling enter his gut, “Where is Hermione?”

  


“Who?”

  


“Fudges servant.”

  


She frowned, “I’m Fudges servant now.”

  


Turning around without another word and headed towards the market.

  


12

  


“There you are,” said Narcissa cornering Harry on the stair landing “wake my son. Tell him to be dressed and ready as soon as possible.”

  


Harry knows how hard this will be since Draco won’t listen to him but he tries anyway. When Draco hasn’t moved from his bed his mother comes scrambling in.

  


“I thought I told you to get up!” she flings a pillow at Draco’s head

  


“Mother?” he says looking hurt

  


“There isn’t time we must get the tailor here again before others get a hold of him.”

  


Draco yawned, “Is that all?”

  


“We don’t know when he’ll get here…”

  


“Who,” Draco mouth opens wider in a yawn

  


“The Dark Lord!”

  


Harry and Draco both sat up straight.

  


“Why is he coming here?” says Draco

  


“His looking for someone,” says Narcissa who is pouring through robes in Draco’s wardrobe “someone who lost a shoe at the gala.”

  


Harry blood goes cold. There must be some coincident. Why is the Dark Lord looking for him? Did it have to do with what he was told by the mask man? Was the kind man in danger as well?

  


Draco frowned but followed his mother’s advice and gets dressed.

  


Harry slipped out and up to his room gathering the dress, and wig he had to get rid of the evidence before the Dark Lord showed up. But where was he going to hide them? He rushed to the kitchen and out to the garden in back. On his hands and knees he digs a hole burying the dress and wig then pushing the earth back over the hole patting the lump with his hands.

  


He rushed up to his room to get clean up when loo and behold the shoe was still lying on the floor, the evidence against him.

  


13

  


Harry put his ear to the kitchen door and listens; he could hear the front door open and close.

  


“My Lord may I present my wife, Narcissa and my Son, Draco.”

  


Harry peers out of the crack of the door and can look straight down the hall to the front door. Voldemort stands with a mask Death Eater both looking over Draco with curiosity, he sizes him up. 

  


“Your boy is too tall.”

  


Lucius mouth gaps he doesn’t know what to say to that.

  


Narcissa fills in for her husband, “Won’t you come in to the drawing room.”

  


Voldemort looks disdain he holds up the shoe, “Do you know the other pair of this shoe?”

  


The room goes still and Harry heart is hammering in his chest.

  


“My Lord,” Narcissa says “that is my shoe.”

  


Voldemort stares hard in to her eyes, “Yours.”

  


Narcissa looks to Lucius then back to Voldemort, “Yes my Lord.”

  


The Death Eater whispers something in his Lords ear then heads out the door. Voldemort looks back at Draco frowning. He looks down at Draco’s long feet and scoffs. 

  


Narcissa specks up again, “Perhaps I should fetch the other pair? Harry?”

  


Harry froze.

  


“Harry!”

  


Voldemort looks up, “There is someone else here?” 

  


Narcissa smiles, “Only our servant Harry. Harry!”

  


There was nowhere to escape Harry pushed open the door and enter the hall wall. Eye’s cast to the floor and head hung low. He could feel Voldemort’s eyes on him, on his feet. 

  


Narcissa notices and gives a nervous laugh.

  


“My Lord Harry couldn’t possibly have gone to the gala. He-“

  


But Voldemort interrupted her with a raised hand calling for silence. The door was opening again and in stepped the Death Eater with the other burnt and muddy shoe.

  


“So boy?” he said the last word in a mocking tone “Did you go to Hogwarts?”

  


Harry thought long and hard, they would have his name down on the list. They had Narcissa shoe. Everything pointed directly at him there was no hiding now. 

  


Harry nodded.

  


Voldemort wasn’t satisfied, “I ask again did you go to the party?”

  


Harry voice broke, “I did.”

  


The Malfoy’s looked scared now looking amongst each other then must be pondering if they themselves would get in to trouble.

  


Harry raised his face to meet Voldemort’s.

  


He tried to speck but his words failed him, “Don’t….”

  


“Don’t what, Harry?” Voldemort tilted his head at him “You don’t seem very pleased to see me again.”

  


“Again?”

  


Voldemort lips curled, “You ran away. Was that a hint for me to leave?”

  


Harry heart hammered in his chest, “You were the mask man!”

  


He looked in to those red eyes the same he hadn’t quiet taken note of through the man’s mask. Harry felt his face going red.

  


“I had to get back if the Malfoy’s knew I had gone I would have been dead.” Said Harry

  


“I get that,” said Voldemort looking over at the family who winced “I doubt you have to worry about that from now on. I’ve come to take you back with me.”

  


“To leave here,” Harry heart tighten looking around at his prison/ home it was all he knew all he thought about 

  


Voldemort glared at Lucius, “Perhaps those that would have you leave the party have treated you unkindly. Maybe they need a dose of their own medicine?” 

  


Harry panic, “Please don’t hurt my family?”

  


“In exchange will you leave with me then?” He said

  


“I will if you spare them and-“the thought came to Harry in an instances “Kick Hermione Granger out of the empire.”

  


Voldemort tilted his head at Harry, he wonder if he had gone too far but Voldemort seem use to it. “Very well.”

  


He held out his arm and Harry took it leading him out the house and away from the gawks of the Malfoy’s. 

  


Epilogue

  


They gave her a push and down the embankment she went. Stumbling she turn back as if not believing they wouldn’t hex her once her back was turned. They turned and left her there in the middle of nowhere; a wasteland of weeds and grass, the boarder of the empire and Albania. Hermione watched her captive apparate and leave. She was all alone. 

  


she removed her bonnet shaking her bushy hair free of its bun. Looking at the world in a wider view it was breath taking. So giant and big the skies like a doom above her. Outside of her red prison it was almost too big she was tempted to put the bonnet back on for her sense of sight was overwhelmed. 

  


The sound of apparating bodies behind her made her turn. Figures were standing where they appeared, they didn’t wear brown suits like those of muggle’s, or red for muggle-born. They wore slacks and shirts their wands pocketed upon seeing her. 

Hermione shaded her eyes still not use to direct sunlight. 

  


A fourth person apparated seeming to be the leader he called out to her his hands cup around his mouth, “You alright you need help?”

  


Hermione squinted mumble under her breath, “Ron?”

  


She slowly walked down towards them slowly, unsure. 


End file.
